IchigoXRukia Strawberry romance
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Ichigo and rukia have been quite busy with day to day (and night to night) activities, but can they handle the heat in the kitchen? Stay tuned for updating chapters to this epic saga.
1. Ch 1 Stupid gigai

"Urgh I feel like im going to puke" rukia held her stomach wincing in pain, she sat on ichigo's bed and waited for him to return. "what have you been eating in the past few hours rukia" the spiky haired man sat down beside rukia and pressed a cold washcloth over her forehead. " I-I don't know-" rukia groaned before throwing up.

Her amethyst eyes looked worried slightly. "Ichigo what is wrong with this stupid gigai" she complained with an unpleasing scowl. "look maybe your just sick, its okay it happens to everyone" Ichigo reassured her with a smile. "b-but for a week? shouldn't it have cleared up by now?" her response sounded more irritated than concerned. Ichigo nodded, this wasn't a normal flu, or even cold, she didn't have the sniffles, or headaches. what could it be. Ichigo began sinking in to thought before kon shook him awake again.

"ISNT IT OBVIOUS NUMB SKULL!" Kon screamed at Ichigo, he wasn't taller than a foot and probly wasn't the most intimidating thing but Ichigo shat up shocked. "no i don't think it is what is it kon, after all you seem to know everything" Ichigo huffed while grabbing the lion's plush face and throwing him across the room. His stuffing filled body bounced around a bit before finally hitting the wood floor with a thump. "Im really sick of you throwing me around like a stuffed animal or something, i may be stuck like this but im still human too!" kon complained bitterly holding his rear in his paw.

"no your a mod soul the fact that you occupy a stuffed animal means you should be treated like one" Ichigo spat growing sick of kon's non stop babbling.

"Fine I guess I wont tell you what's wrong with her than" Kon crossed his arms and turned his back to Ichigo. he was one of the most defiant little ass hole. "Kon if you know what's wrong tell me then?" rukia pleaded looking quite miserable at the moment. "No he wants to be a little dirt bag then lets just see if kisuke knows, probly some product of his gone wrong again" Ichigo hissed glaring at kon.

Kon would have been destroyed by the soul society if they found out about his existence. "w-well if kon might have an idea about what's going on then we should let him talk" rukia suggested light heartedly, she knew upsetting Ichigo would just lead to an unnecessary fight. the last thing she needed at this point. Ichigo nodded. "alright then lets go" he said picking rukia up bridal style and carrying her with him.

When they approached the shop, ururu was outside sweeping as usual. Ichigo sat rukia down and looked at ururu, "say why dose kisuke always leave you to de the sweeping?" Ichigo made a pouty face in attempt to amuse the ebon haired girl. Well jinta was suppose to help me but...i suppose he's playing. She gave a discontent sigh and resumed sweeping.

"I don't have to sweep you little brat, that's a girls job and do I look like a girl? No of coarse I don't" Jinta yelled angrily and started pounding on ururu. Despite their maturing, they still acted like they did when they were in elementary school. "alright you two break it up" Tessai glared at jinta and walked over to rukia. "come on in you two, rukia you look like you've been hit by a bus." Tessai said flatly. leading the two into the shop.

"welcome to the- Oh its just you two, well no need for introductions then" Kisuke looked at Ichigo and grinned. "my word she looks terrible, couldn't handle all that giant sword of yours huh?" He commented with a wink and a thumbs up.

"That's disgusting your such a pig kisuke" rukia was the first to respond sending the man flying with a well aimed kick to the side of the face. "Easy there tiger your learning Karin's moves way to well, its kind of scary. Just take it easy" Ichigo held his hands up playfully but sighed when the torture stricken expression returned to rukia's face. "so what seems to be the problem" Kisuke rubbed his the side of his face as he sat back down.

After Ichigo and rukia had explained everything, kisuke looked puzzled. "so you think I did this? HA your joking right?" kisuke wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, not laughing at their ridiculous accusations was impossible.


	2. Ch 2 Soba noodles at midnight

When Ichigo and rukia returned home they noticed dinner was ready. Yuzu had made supper surprisingly early today, considering it was only... SIX O' CLOCK! How could it have gotten so late so fast, Ichigo was to busy listening to rukia mumble in her sleep on the way home he had forgotten to notice the sinking sun. it was the middle of summer so they still had plenty of time but it still seemed early. Hay thanks Yuzu! Ichigo called down the hallway taking his and rukia's food to their room.

Setting rukia carefully down on the bed, Ichigo began eating his supper. Yuzu had made some kind of stir fry with rice and beef. It was delicious. Laying down on his bed next to rukia Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair, listening to the sound of her shallow breathing. it was a special kind of soothing because Ichigo soon found himself dozing off.

When Ichigo awoke he looked out the window, the moon was full and cast a shimmery glow on rukia's sleeping figure. "how beautiful she is" Ichigo thought to himself. though he would never admit it, even to rukia whom he really did love deeply. maybe sometimes a bit to deeply ( :P )

Being careful not to wake up rukia, the red head left the bed and walked sleepily out to the kitchen. Scanning the refrigerator for anything to eat Ichigo finally settled on a bowl of soba noodles. "probly dad's but oh well, you snooze you loose" Ichigo mumbled while sliding the bowl into the microwave. His footsteps didn't make any more sound than an occasional creek on the wooden floor. no one was awake and not exactly to his surprise either.

Beep-Beep-Beep. the microwave rang loudly, shocking Ichigo. "geez alright enough already" Ichigo cursed removing the hot bowl from the microwave.

"Ichigo?" a faint voice erupted from the hallway. Turning to see the familiar face he smiled partially. Hay sleepy head, hungry? he said holding up the bowl of soba. "i guess, how long have i been asleep" Rukia asked brushing a stray hair from her face. Her ebony hair seemed like another shadow in the dark room.

after a few bites of soba rukia's face twisted. "urgh DAMMIT!" she whispered running to the bathroom.

After a few moments of listening to this, Ichigo set the bowl of half eaten soba back into the fridge. He walked to the bathroom and sighed. He hated seeing rukia like this, so sick. and it was more frequent in the past week or two.

After returning to their room kon glared at the two of them. "you really hate sleep don't you Ichigo" kon scoffed and crossed his arms. "Alright tell me you little fuzz ball what the hell did you do to rukia!" Ichigo demanded in an angry tone. Kon jumped in fear and then sighed. "your such an idiot Ichigo, have her pee on this" kon handed Ichigo a plastic strip and looked away. "what the hell kon, this must be some sick joke right?" Ichigo let out a fake laugh. "guess it wouldn't hurt to try it though, hey rukia, I know this is weird but go pee on this and bring it back in here" Ichigo let his voice lower again, he didn't want to wake up Yuzu or Karin, and especially not his father. At this godly hour no one could wake up and be happy.

It seemed like hours as Ichigo and kon sat and waited. "you have got to be kidding me kon, you don't really think so do you?" Ichigo felt a drip of sweat slide down his broad face. "well the way you two have been going at it, I wouldn't be surprised. Its no wonder i haven't gotten any sleep in a while" kon grinned smugly before getting thrown across the room again.

Upon returning rukia gave a heavy sigh. Ichigo looked up quite worried. "what dose it say rukia?" his voice clouded with emotions as he reached for the strip of plastic. she handed it to him, scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know why i had to do that, what is this for?" she glared at kon, her eyes burned into the lions fur and made him shiver with fear. "I-I think ill let Ichigo explain. Kon ran into the hallway and down to Yuzu and Karin's room.

"aww SHIT" Ichigo dragged the words out and gave a long sigh along with a face palm. "what's wrong Ichigo?" rukia looked more than worried now, she felt a knot in her stomach as she sat down beside Ichigo. she placed her hands on ichigo's shoulders and peeked at the piece of plastic. "well it must be a false reading, you took those pills I gave you last month right?" Ichigo looked into his girlfriends eyes. they looked equally concerned. "I don't understand Ichigo, what pills?" rukia pouted and crossed her legs. she was thourally concerned.

"rukia i think you might be pregnant" Ichigo gulped and let a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. Rukia gasped, she wasn't expecting this any more than Ichigo. "i-ichigo how could this have happened" she began sobbing lightly. "well if you didn't take the pills i gave you then you probly are, and we both know how this happened." ichigo's voice cracked. a lump formed in his throat yet he refused to cry.

"Then im having a baby?" rukia blushed lightly. Ichigo shook his head and held his girl in his arms. "no your having our baby, and i will protect you and him with the cost of my life" Ichigo said in a flat tone.


	3. Ch 3 baby pictures

"DAMMIT!" rukia woke up to see the strip of plastic on the desk. It wasn't a dream that she had, it was real. And inside her was living proof. "what's wrong rukia? your not going to puke again are you?" Ichigo teased in a lighthearted manner, now that he knew what had made her feel so upset he was okay to joke a little bit. "Ichigo, what am i going to do? w-we cant have a baby...can we? Ichigo made a small pouting face, "you don't look good with that worried face of yours. Ichigo said wrapping his strong arms around rukia. she was shaking lightly.

"Hey im not exactly thrilled about it but...well im okay with it, its going to be a small burden. Are you sure you want it?" Ichigo asked with a gulp, he was honestly afraid of rukia's answer. whether they decided to keep it or not Ichigo was mildly scared.

"Ichigo what do you mean?" rukia's eyes widened with shock and fear. Ichigo gave a heavy sigh. "i could have my dad remove it before anything else can happen." Ichigo shook the unthinkable images that floated in out of his head. He hated the thought. "Ichigo th-that's murder!" Rukia was horrified and began crying. She wasn't the type to show her emotions but now was different. "so were keeping him then?" Ichigo mumbles giving a heavy sigh, whether it was worry or relief he wasn't quite sure. "y-yes" rukia buried her face into ichigo's chest, Ichigo was happy until he saw her pull away leaving a spot of slime on his shirt. "Aww come on rukia really?!" Ichigo tore his shirt off and threw it at a sleeping kon. "what i had to blow my nose" rukia sniffled innocently and looked up into ichigo's dark honey eyes. She couldn't help but blush. Along with the entire female count in the city.

"that means were gonna have to tell your father huh?" rukia looked almost worried at the confrontation. "guess so" Ichigo shrugged, they were over 18, rukia more so than him, she looked young but the shinigami was over one hundred years old.

"YESSS i knew my son wasn't gay, i just knew it!" Isshin cried for joy before dancing around. His scene was brought to an end by Karin. "I think you can handle this somewhere else dad huh?" she looked down at her father who slumped on the floor, a bump already forming on his forehead. Yuzu looked at rukia almost in tears, she was ecstatic. "im so happy for you two" she ran up to rukia and gave her a gentle hug around the shoulders. Ichigo almost smiled comparing rukia and yuzu's heights. Both his sisters were turning into teenagers and growing up. "great now ill have a baby and teenage boys to chase after" Ichigo let a low growl escape his chest as he thought of all the scumbags his sisters might try and date.

Later in the day Ichigo sat on his bed listening to music, a cool summer breeze blew in and made him shiver. Rukia was with orihime and tatsuki talking and planning for a bunch of stuff that he knew wouldn't be worth the foods they were bribing him with. He kicked back and took the alone time to good use. A nap.

"Ichigo im home" rukia walked in with a shopping bag on her arm. Karin looked up from her video game and pointed down the hall. "he's been in his room since you left." she mumbled and resumed her game. Mario brothers by the sound of it. "thanks" rukia dipped her hear and walked to her room. Creaking the door open she smiled a bit seeing ichigo, asleep with his headphones still blairing music. she could never figure out how he managed to fall asleep to such music.

Being cautious not to wake him, rukia sat beside him on his bed. she gazed at him with awe, she really didn't take much time to look at his features, his chin the way it curved so perfectly. His vibrant hair, it was like watching the flames of a campfire. Picturing them on a much smaller version of Ichigo made rukia giggle a bit before clamping her mouth shut with her hand.

"Hey rukia your back!" Kon jumped onto rukia's lap, and started dancing wildly. He was like a puppet with no strings. "what do you want kon" rukia sighed in defeat, so much for her happy mood.

"hay isshin?" rukia popped her head out from her and ichigo's bedroom to see his father walking by. "yes rukia what is it?" he looked to cheerful, nothing like ichigo's almost permanent scowl. "what was Ichigo like when he was a baby?" rukia looked away trying not to make eye contact. "come on in the living room ill show you one of his baby book he wasn't always frowning back then. isshin smiled reminiscing in the time when his wife was alive, all three of their children were so happy then. he pulled out a big book and sat down on the couch opening it with a smirk.

There were typical baby book pictures, bath time, trying vegetables for the first time, first birthday cake messes. Rukia giggled at them all occasionally blushing at some of the more...graphic pictures. Isshin was right he was smiling in every one of them, except trying spinach. that face was like someone was pulling barbed wire from his diaper. "im so sorry masaki passed away" rukia gave a sigh. She knew she was adopted into the kuchiki clan but knew nothing of her real family. "that must have been so hard on all of you" she said snapping back to reality.


End file.
